Stuck at Hogwarts
by oneofthoseregularpeople
Summary: Well... I suck at summaries so here you go: Jo wakes up after an accident and discovers she is at Hogwarts. With Harry Potter. The main character in her favorite books. She decides to get involved in his life and to try to help him get his life back from certain meddling headmasters and psychotic dark lords
1. Chapter 1

"What the-" She groaned at the sound, her head pounding and slowly cracked open one eye. It was pitch black and she felt like she was in an enclosed space. 'Fucking fantastic' she thought to herself. 'You've done it again. One of these days you have to stop waking up in boxes injured and with no idea how you got there. Seriously this has to stop.' She was about to try to remember the last thing that happened when she heard footsteps approaching. 'Brilliant' she sighed. 'This is going to be another round of torture. Usually I have to break myself out unless someone has managed to capture me again.' The box she was in was ripped open and for a brief moment the sheer hilarity of the situation overwhelmed her - after all they had literally put her in a fucking casket - before she caught a glimpse of the person who was now looking at her with an alarmed expression. "Oh Merlin, what happened to you? Are you okay??" he asked. "Do I look like I'm okay?" she snapped and took no small amount of pleasure in the flush that took over his face. "I'm sorry" he said apologetically while twisting the hem of his shirt. "Don't worry" she sighed again. "What exactly happened anyway? And who are you?". He looked shocked at her question for a second. "Well... I was reading and suddenly there was a loud crack and then the box with you in it appeared" he stammered. "I'm Harry by the way. Harry Potter" She whipped her head around in shock at his words. "Harry Potter?" she exclaimed. "you have GOT to be kidding me! Seriously though, who are you really?" Confusion flashed through his eyes. "I told you. I'm Harry Potter. This is Hogwarts." Brain damage. That was the only explanation for this. She had to have hit her head because there was no way in hell that this was real. Yes, she had to be hallucinating. He even had the scar, she could see it now. She just had to stop panicking and wait for the hallucination to pass so she couldcould get herself to a hospital. He seemed to grow more concerned the longer she remained silent though. "Where is the next hospital?" she asked. "There is no hospital around here but I can take you to Madame Pomfrey, she's the school nurse" he offered. 'Madame Pomfrey' she thought bitterly. 'Right. When will this hallucination finally stop?' It was only when she saw the incredulous look on his face that she realized that she had said the last part out loud. "This is not a hallucination" he stated cautiously. "This is real. I am real. Here, tough my hand so you'll see that you're not hallucinating." She looked at the offered hand for a second before reaching for it - after all in all her hallucinations she had never been able to touch anything that wasn't real. But the moment her bruised hand touched his - actually touched his hand - she yanked it back and stared at him with wide eyes. "Oh fucking **shit**" she breathed. "Holy crap you're real. Oh god what utter clusterfuck have I gotten myself into this time?" He looked ready to bolt on her any second now and she tried to get herself under control. She would need his help. "I swear I'm not crazy" she said. "Well, not entirely crazy anyway. I'm Jo. And where I come from you're just a character in a book."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: sooo... a few things before we get on with this story:**

**1\. I have never written a fanfiction before in my life and I also don't have a BETA currently so please be nice**

**2\. English isn't my first language so feel free to point out any mistakes that I make**

**3\. Reviews and comments give my muse motivation to stay by my side so you know what you have to do:D**

**4\. Tragically I am not JK Rowling and don't own Harry Potter, instead I am a mere mortal trying to find the right words for the idea in my head.**

**On with the story!**

-2-

He froze. "What?" he croaked. "I'm guessing I somehow got thrown into your world..." she continued before Harry interrupted her. "What do you mean I am just a character in a book? Explain!" he demanded. "I mean just that. Where I come from there is a series of books about you" she tried to explain. There honestly wasn't more to say in her opinion. After all how was she supposed to explain something that she herself didn't even understand? She had just barely gotten used to what had happened to her on her 18th birthday. And now, for all intents and purposes she was stuck in a book of all things! Sometimes she truly wondered if she would ever get a quiet year to herself. Or at least a nice long holiday. She was once again interrupted in her musing. "Prove it" Harry demanded, his arms crossed and a hard expression had settled on his face. "What?" "I said prove it" he repeated. "This is ludicrous, that I am in a book. So prove to me that you are not lying."

She thought about that for a second. She would have to be careful not to mention something that would potentially disrupt the timeline of the books. "What year are you in at the moment? I need to know what I can and can't tell you" she tried. "I'm in fourth year" he answered curtly. And wasn't that just fucking perfect? The triwizard tournament, a deatheater at school and Voldemort's return was scheduled for the end of the year. 'I am so screwed' she thought to herself only to realize that he was still waiting on her to start talking.

"Your name is Harry James Potter. You were born to Lily Evans and James Fleamont Potter on july 31st in 1980. After Voldemort attacked and killed your parents on Halloween you were placed with your aunt Petunia, her walruss of a husband Vernon and their pig of a son Dudley. Their last name is Dursley and they live in Surrey." "Anyone could know that" he countered sceptically and you took a deep breath. Time to get out the big guns then. "You lived in a cupboard under the stairs for the first years of your life, which I am pretty sure is child abuse by the way, until your Hogwarts letters started to arrive. The night before Dudley's eleventh birthday you dreamt about a flying motorcycle which was actually a memory and you vanished the glass of the cage of the boa constrictor from brazil at the zoo that day. That was also when you found out that you could talk to snakes. Contrary to popular belief you did not enter your name into this bloody tornament but you don't yet know who did it and why. Do you need me to go on and tell you more?" He stared at her, mouth agape and all the colour had left his face. "How could you possibly know that?" he asked faintly. "I told you. I read the books. There's seven of them" she explained. "Seven?" "Yeah. But the last three are not important right now because we have more pressing matters to attend to." She was getting slightly annoyed at him even though she knew this was a shock for him. But really, with his track record shouldn't he be used to situations like this by now? Then again she supposed that it might be just her who tended to adapt to difficult situations quickly because usually she had no other choice.

"What could possibly be more important than finding out everything in those books? If I'm right, that might help us to prevent Voldemort from returning. We absolutely have to tell Dumbledore about this right now!"He seemed angry now which she guessed was better than shock because anger typically forced people into action. But telling Dumbledore? "Absolutely not!" Again he stared at her in confusion which quickly morphed into indignation as he opened his mouth but before he could begin to speak she held up her hand to cut him off. "We will not tell Dumbledore about any of this, I'll make you swear an oath if I have to. That man will not know that I am here, nor who I am or what I know! Are we clear? He will not be involved at all!" Harry wrinkeled his brows. "But why? Dumbledore is the greatest wizard alive! I'm sure he would help you." She rolled her eyes. Honestly he was still so naive and young. But she didn't have time for this. "Grow up!" she snapped. "Dumbledore might be a knowledgeable wizard and no doubt he is powerful when it comes to magic but he is also a terrible human being and I don't trust him further than I can throw him! So forgive me for not wanting to put my life in the hands of such a distasteful person."

**AN: here we go, another one. Sorry for the cliffhanger but I promise all shall be explained soon. Thanks for reading3**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I hope you like it. Still not jk rowling but still trying.**

-3-

He had drawn his wand and had it pointed at her in an instant. "Don't talk about Dumbledore that way" he hissed threateningly. Her reflexes kicked in and her hand automatically went to her gun and pointed it at the supposed threat in front of her. She briefly wondered what kind of idiot the person who put her in that box must have been because they had not taken all of her weapons - miraculously she could still feel one of her knives in her left boot - before she focused on the situation at hand. "Put that stick down before you hurt yourself. I know you think that I am some evil dark witch who is working for Voldemort but I assure you I most certainly am not." The 'your defence professor on the other hand...' thankfully went unsaid. Seeing as he still didn't lower his wand she sighed and put her gun away. "Look. I already told you I am not from this world. In my world it is a different year for example. I read the books about you when I was younger. Those books made me believe in magic even though the world I come from doesn't have magic. Or at least that's what I thought up until two years ago but that's besides the point at the moment. My point is that I have read the books. All seven of them. They gave me the information I needed in order to convince you that I was telling the truth earlier. And since you believed me and those things proved to be true I am inclined to believe that all the other things in the books are also true. And if they are in fact all true then I am sorry but so many things just don't line up. So much doesn't make sense when it comes to Dumbledore."

By this point she was really hoping he would believe her because even though she originally hadn't wanted to meddle or get involved in anything she really wanted to help Harry now. She wanted to give him a chance to break free of Dumbledore's manipulations and have a normal and happy life. But for that to happen he had to see and believe the old coots manipulations first. Luck seemed to be on her side for once because he released a deep breath and slowly lowered his wand. "This doesn't mean I believe you" he warned. "But you seem to be very sure about this and somehow I don't think you're lying..." Here Harry trailed off but since his words had been more than she had hoped for she kept quiet and waited for him to gather his thoughts. A resigned expression flickered over his face before he spoke again. "I'm guessing we need to talk. For that to happen however yoz need to get out of this weird box and sit down somewhere more comfortable." Jo had completely forgotten that technically she was still in that damn casket and curiously observed as he closed his eyes and concentrated. Not even two seconds later two comfy-looking couches appeared with a coffeetable between them. They must be in the Room of Requirement if he only had to concentrate for furniture to appear. With no small amount of pain - and that was one of the bigger understatements because she hurt like hell everywhere - she slowly heaved her protesting body out of the casket - and seriously, did it have to be a casket? How insulting - and dragged herself over to the closest couch before carefully lowering herself on it with a hiss of pain. "You know... you should really see a healer about this, you're obviously in a lot of pain" Harry suggested again. She waved him off with an "I'll be fine" because how exactly was she going to explain her wounds to a healer who wasn't even from the same time let alone the same world? Even explaining who she was would prove to be too difficult what with her not having any kind of papers to prove who she was. And besides, at this point in time the fewer people who knew the was here the better. It would be ideal if nobody knew she even existed. She was so lost in her words that she didn't notice that Harry seemed to steel himself for something until he asked. "What doesn't add up?" "What?" she replied distractedly trying to come up with a plan of action until she could get back home. "You said you didn't trust Dumbledore because the stuff in those books didn't add up and you think it's somehow linked back to him, right?" She nodded. "So tell me: What doesn't add up? Why do you distrust Dumbledore, a man you have never met, so much?" She had to admit she had not seen that one coming. For him to eventually give her a chance to explain herself? Sure, after all he had never been known to be able to leave a secret or mysterie alone. But for him to flat out ask her about it five minutes after she had dropped the bomb? Not so much. That put her in a bit of a tight spot because for the life of her she could not figure out where to begin. Or how to start. When she admitted that to him he grimaced and told her to start at the beginning or start with the first thing that came to her mind. After thinking about it for another minute she cleared her throat.

"Alright. I'm sorry but the first thing that comes to my mind is the trial of Sirius Black. Or rather the lack of one. I mean I get that it was war and everything but he should've had a trial the second your blasted war was over especially since he is the Lord of the most Ancient and Noble House of Black. Where I come from you can't just put people behind bars without a trial at which they will be able to defend themselves and evidence will be presented. "Yeah, okay but I still don't understand what this has to do with Dumbledore" Harry argued. "That's because you just interrupted me before I could get to that. Please refrain from doing so again. According to what I read he's Chief Warlock isn't he?" Harry just nodded and she continued with her train of thoughts. "See, as Chief Warlock he oversees the trials in the Wizengamot which is why he at least had to have noticed that your godfather never had a trial. And since he knew Sirius Black since his school days and knew for a **fact **that he was on the light side of the war." She was pretty sure that Harry had no clue about Dukbledores little war order yet, it had been ages since she had read the books. "So Dumbledore should've known Black was innocent or at least have some doubts and demanded a trial for him if not during then after the war was over. Demanding a trial would have been entirely in his rights as Chief Warlock. After all he saw to it that Severus Snape got off free so how hard could it have been to speak up about and at Black's trial too?" The poor boy looked close to fainting when she was done and for a second she regretted telling him. On the other hand he needed to know everything in order to make an informed choice in the upcoming war. "I need a minute" he finally got out, still trying to get an answer to that she had just revealed. He turned away from her and walked to the window and just stood there for a minute with his back to her. She sighed, if he thought this was bad then how would he react to the rest she was about to tell him? She could only try to give him as much time as he needed and hope that all this wouldn't blow up in her face.

**AN: this is it for now. I am currently waiting for my muse to wake up she's been a little sluggish after I got sick. Anyway I will update this again don't worry.**


End file.
